2010-08-27: Do you Batlieve in Magic?
Summary: Old friends catch up and talk business Location: Theater District, Gotham City Participants: Batman, Zatanna Rating: PG Done for the night, the show having let out some time ago, a street clothes-clad Zatanna slips out of the stage door. No, she doesn't have a bodyguard...or any of her roadies with her. Not that big, strong men don't have their uses. But she's a woman confident enough that Gotham at night...makes her a little more cautious than she otherwise might be. Unbeknownest to her, Zatanna's show had on additional member of the audience, as Batman watched her perform from the rafters. After the show completes, he decides that interrupting her in the dressing room would not go over well, and not wanting to be turned into a toad, he waits in the alley way instead: a fate only marginally less creeperish. As Zatanna leaves, he steps out of the shadows, as she's seen him do a dozen times before. He gives her plenty of time to spot him before saying, "I need to talk to you about a situation." Its generally good, even if your name IS Batman, to make sure that the powerful sorceress does not jump, yes. She turns, then steps a bit towards him. "What's going on?" Nobody else in the alleyway to see her talking to the Dark Knight. Batman closes the gap between them slightly, narrowing his eyes as he starts to explain. "We have been dealing with an issue involving a former partner of mine. A partner who has since been dead. We suspect we know how he came back, but I don't want to turn away any possible leads." He takes a deep breath before asking for his favor. "Do you...sense anything, in the ether, about someone coming back to life?" He even sounds skeptical as he asks, clearly not comfortable with the mystical side of things. Zatanna frowns. "I have not noticed anything...of course, it is entirely possible...I do not always sense *everythiing* that occurs. That would be a big one, though." Jokes about dry-erase tombstones aside...people coming back from the dead is VERY rare. "I haven't picked anything up." Batman nods his head, not looking surprised or especially disappointed, though he does sigh slightly. "Time to talk to Ra's then," he muses, mostly to himself before giving the young magician an even gaze. "How are you doing? I heard about your father." He pauses for a few beats, before adding, "He was a good man. And your show tonight would have made him very proud." For a moment, Zee does not answer that. She's managed...finally...to set things somewhat to the side. To regain her poise. "Some of the tricks I have been doing *were* his," is what she says, finally, her normal ready grin somewhat...withered. A frown crosses Batman's face, as he's clearly upset his friend. Taking a step forward, he reaches out with a single gloves hand, placing it on her shoulder and squeezing slightly if she'll let him. "Sorry...didn't mean to upset you," he offers quietly before putting his hand down at his side, underneath his cape. "How has you other job been going?" he asks curiously. "I saw you're having more adventures. Was glad to see that." Zatanna nods. "J'onn dropped by. He asked me to make myself available if the League needed me." The grin returns, at that. A good boost for a girl's ego, after all. She doesn't pull away from Batman's touch, but rather turns a little towards him for a moment. Not that she can quite meet his eyes...the cowl and mask interfere with that. The gaze is met evenly, as Batman nods his head. "J'onn is a good man," he says evenly as he remain stark still, most of his body covered by that long, dark cape. "When he /wants/ to be a man," he adds, perhaps a bit teasingly. "And he's right about the League. We've got a few more new members, including Captain America, but no one with your particular skill-set. We'd be honored and gifted to call you an ally." Zatanna smiles a bit. "I heard about Captain America." Somebody she has yet to meet...and to see if he's as good as what he does as his reputation would indicate. As for Batman teasing J'onn...that gets an elevated eyebrow, and one word, "Chocos." Apparently, yes, she knows about J'onn's...addiction. "I've been busy with this Red Hood issue," Batman says, sounding a bit vexed by that, "So I haven't had the oppurtunity to meet him myself. But from what I've heard, he's just as good as they say. And...it is nice to have someone else who's a bit more like myself...and not Ollie." Yes, Catain America is above the peak that Batman himself has reached, but he's not a space alien...or a self-proclaimed diety. "If you ever want to visit the Mansion, let me know. You can be my guest, though I'm sure anyone would be happy to welcome you." Zatanna nods. "I wouldn't mind meeting him myself. And I'll..." Her lips quirked. "I'll drop by. Discreetly, I assume." Meaning she'll likely teleport to the back door and...fortunately, its *impossible* to freak out Alfred. Kinda his superpower. For a cew moments, the Dark Knight looks a bit confused. "I doubt that the security systems would much care for you sneaking it-" he starts, before realizing his mistake. "Sorry, not Wayne's mansion," he says slowly, breaking into the rarest of sights, the Bat-Grin. "Stark's. The current headquarters for the league." Pause. "Though you are certainly welcome at our home anytime as well." Zatanna ahs. "You weren't specific. I'll *definitely* drop by." Confusion...it happens. There are too many mansions around. Heck, Zee has one of her own, although the fact that it has a name helps. "Excellent, look forward to your visit...both of them," Batman says before he starts to step backwards. "For now, I have more investigation to do into the Red Hood. Enjoyed your show...and enjoyed our chat." And with that, he blends into the darkness. Sounds can be made out of him making his way away up the side of the building, but only when he shoots off a grappling line and swings off is he seen again. Category:Logs